


[Podfic] Post Facto

by kalakirya



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drugs, Gen, Interrogation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, gen consent issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of philomytha's story<i></i></p><p>
  <i>Aral breaks an oath he made to Simon.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Post Facto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ailis_Fictive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailis_Fictive/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Post Facto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/572124) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha). 



**Title:** Post Facto

 **Rating:** teen and up

 **Content Notes:** gen consent issues

 **Length:** 1:00:38

 

[download as an mp3 (23.5MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282016013102.zip) | [download as an m4b (55.5MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282016013101.zip)

[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) (streaming thanks to paraka)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/post%20facto%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20philomytha.mp3)

 

cover by me!


End file.
